marie_the_cute_little_dead_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brains
Brains is a song by the dark cabaret artist Voltaire. It has been described as having a 1940s swing sound.It is sung by the Flower. Lyrics :Flower: Well hello there, little boy, don't be shy Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy Don't be frightened by the look in my eye I'm just your average evil meteor from out of the sky :Peter: Hey, what are you trying to do, suck my brains out? :Flower: Well I'm just shy and scared of this place I'm just a fish out of water from outer space You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained So why don’t you be a pal… and bring me some BRAINS :Peter: Okay! Don’t worry, new buddy. I’ll get you all sorts of brains. (later after bringing BRAN by mistake) Where do I find these so called 'brains'? :Flower: Go down to your neighbour's place See the dull expression on his face You’d be doing him a favour if you brought him to me He ain’t using his brain, he’s just watching TV :Go down to Mr Maizemores He hasn’t had a thought since forty-three His brain is the portrait of atrophy He ain’t using it, why not give it to me? :BRAINS, BRAINS, I won’t lie I’ll eat their brains till they’re zombified Sure they might think it’s deranged But they won’t give it a thought after I’ve eaten their BRAIN :BRAINS, BRAINS, it’s okay It’s not a matter if it isn’t grey And if at first they think it’s strange They won’t think twice if they don’t have a BRAIN :Go down to the Wonton shop My fortune cookie says that I just can’t stop I’ll suck the noodle right out of their heads And half and hour’s later I’m hungry again :Creep in to the doughnut stop Sneak in tip-toe past the cop Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea And any other sweetbreads you happen to see :BRAINS, BRAINS, I won’t lie I’ll eat their brains till they’re zombified Sure they might think it’s deranged But they won’t give it a thought after I’ve eaten their BRAIN :BRAINS, BRAINS, it’s okay It’s not a matter if it isn’t grey And if at first they think it’s strange They won’t think twice if they don’t have a BRAIN :BRAINS, BRAINS, I love ‘em, I need ‘em My tummy jumps for joy when I eat ‘em Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones They’re so delectable, especially the small ones :No time to cook ‘em in a skillet My belly’s rumblin’, I got a need to fill it I don’t fry ‘em, the heat’ll only shrink ‘em I just grab myself a straw and I drink ‘em up! :You've been swell to go around And bring me every single brain in town But with all these brains, I can't help but think That there isn't one left out there to drink :Now fess up boy, come on, heck! Is there someone that you're tryin’ to protect? Bring her down here to meet her end And I promise I'll be your bestest friend :BRAINS, BRAINS, I won’t lie I’ll eat her brain till she’s zombified Sure she might think it’s deranged But she won’t give it a thought after I’ve eaten her BRAIN :BRAINS, BRAINS, it’s okay It’s not a matter if it isn’t grey And if at first she thinks it’s strange She won’t think twice if she don’t have a BRAIN :BRAINS Bring me her BRAIN Bring me her BRAIN Bring me her BRAIN! :Ha Ha Ha Ha! Trivia *Carrie had her brown hair, black eyes, and tawny skin changed to black hair, green eyes and pale skin while her brain got eaten by a flower and turned into a zombie just like Marie had her brown hair and tan skin changed to raven hair and pale white skin. *Carrie's brain is pink, in Sister Act, her brain is red. : Category:Songs